Lost
by merlfoxFell
Summary: IN the middle of newmoon/eclipse.Edward has gone hunting, Bella has abandonment issues,understandably, Victoria stalks murderously and Alice is on the watch. But what is the creature in the woods?BellaxEdward ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Lost 

Help? I yelled, the sound echoed through the woods and down to the edge of the hill. 'Help!'No one answered. Why had I come here, this was the wrong place to have come. It was dark in the winter, as it was now. I had imagined it, beautiful, as it was, with the green dusty light tinkling thought the trees, the occasional bird in harmonising song. I hoped it would bring me some peace of mind fore this image although beautiful was not one I could connect with him. Or so I thought.

It was so dark. It reminded me of the night he left. Those days of loss and despair. The sheer abandonment. I was being stupid. He was only gone for the weekend. He would be back late tonight; I might even discover him, sneaking through my window when Charlie was asleep.

But all this speculation was helping me none. I was lost. And I didn't know if I was alone.

Then unexpectedly I caught a glimpse of silver grey fur. Stumbling towards the flash of colour, I saw another, slightly further ahead. I continued to follow these strange signs. Until I saw a slight lightening in the distance. I quickened my pace, looking for the next sign. But that mysterious saviour was gone.

The next thing I heard was a screeching of tyres, and the opening of a door. The silence of the footsteps alerted me to the fact that my visitor wasn't human and I saw the silhouette coming towards me, black against the green light.

The spiky disarray, so meticulously arranged, alerted me to the identity of my visitor. But this wasn't my mysterious helper.

'Alice?'

'Bella´ she sounded angry.

Uh. Oh.

She gave me a look that said quite plainly 'you idiot'

'Why are you here, he'll be back by twilight'

I sighed in relief.

'Get back to the house, Charlie's coming home´

I ran back, pulling out the steamy tomato wraps out of the oven. Hopefully the inner cop in Charlie could stand up to the spice.

Alice watched me go, checking for my future I suspected, making sure I would wander. She needn't have worried; I had no intentions of repeating that experience. Particularly now, as I knew Edward would be back soon.

But who was my curious savoir? Busying myself with the tomatoes, I didn't hear the car pull up or the clink of the gun being hung up.

'Heya Bells' I jumped about a foot in the air. It had been a weird day.

My Dads rough yet quiet voice echoed in my head as though he had shouted it, this was getting ridiculous.

'Smells good Bell'

I quickly extricated the wrap sauce from the microwave, before it exploded. Plonked it all down on the table and preceded to gulp down the steamy meal.

Alice was probably outside, just keeping an eye on me and this would have been seriously annoying if I wasn't so preoccupied with my worries. Victoria was the not being the least of them, but the thought of impending doom in the form of black shrouded figures with red eyes, who seemed apparently invincible was terrifying, no matter what Edward said about 30th birthdays, was not taking the top spot either.

His talks of fighting Victoria, and protecting me, were designed to comfort, but instead I was terrified for the centre of my world. I was insignificant in the scheme of things, but Edward, was a different matter. In my universe. And the norm.

I heard the clatter of Charlie's knife and fork and saw his mouth open. I looked up in alarm. What was wrong?

Stupid. Stupid.

He was finished. A fiery haired beauty wasn't making her way through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Much later I heard the creek of my window that I had been waiting for. Still it made me jump and whirl around. I was half expecting a vampire to come stalking murderously through the window. It was a vampire. The white skin flashed as the pale moonlight hit it and the sharply defined features were the picture of devastating beauty. Two gold eyes tinged with butterscotch stared at me worriedly, gauging my reaction.

'Bella honey, it's me, I'm not going to hurt you'

I ran forwards, tripping clumsily into his hard arms. He caught me gently and whispered 'I missed you'. That simple statement tipped me over the edge. I pressed by face into his shoulder, as silent tears shook my body.

I arose from my hysteria what felt like hours later, his shirt was see through and sticking to his perfectly muscled chest. Another stab of pain pierced my already fragile heart. This Adonis cradling me in his arms couldn't ever be meant for me. At this thought I crawled away from him, he let me make my way to the bed alone, but I needed his support. Stumbling and tripping, my constant companions, the reminders of our differences, accompanied me; I finally made it to my bed and crawled, like a seal to the sea into it's' sanctuary.

Curled up beneath the covers, I felt an icy arm wind around me, I leaned into it. Pulling myself into a sitting position I curved myself around his body, pressed myself to him and looked up into his deep amber coloured eyes. He lifted me into his arms then, holding me curled in a tight ball with my blanket wrapped around me. I twisted, resting my cheek against his angular jaw, turning my head so my nose could skim it. Slowly I traced my way up his face and disentangling my hands from the blankets, pressed their warmth to his stone cold, sculptured chest.

My fingers searched the contours of his body, finding his neck, sliding up to his face, where my cheek rested. I moved one of my hands past his jaw curling it around the back of his head , I rested my head in dip of his neck, hands still exploring his face, tracing his lips.

'Bella, what is wrong, you seem so nervous, so anxious'

'I need you to be real' was my only statement.

'I am here, always'

At this I stifled a sob, but he noticed how could he not? Lifting my chin, he curved his neck, his eyes deep gold now, penetrated mine, and our lips touched. ' I will never leave you again', he whispered in between kisses.' 'I am here forever'.

'Forever' I asked brokenly.

'Forever'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn you. Before you read this chapter, I will say that it has some adult themes; I don't know how to change the rating though sorry. (Please notice the role reversal...) Also I have wandered away from the story description, (getting a little carried away) it may be to complicated to return, in which case, this story may become a different one. I may do the planned story and then add this as the direction it could have taken. Anyhow, we'll see.( your views on this are appreciated.**

**Also it is very short.**

**P.s. Disclaimer: characterisations mine, characters **

At this I pushed him onto his back, rolling over ontop of him.'Bella' He said questioningly, cautioning me with his eyes.

I crushed my lips to his, tears running freely down my already stained cheeks.

'Please Edward, Please'

'Bella,you know we can't'

'Thats not what...' I trialed of, unable to finish my sentance through lack of breath.

Our kisses became more passionate, he had snaked his hand slowly up the back of my neck, and his hand gripped my the idea, I began retracing my route up his body, the tips of my fingers no longer felt the frosty surface of his were burning.

Placing my hand under his shirt, i discovered a thin line of hair running from his belly button and making its way downwards. I willingly followed thier path until i felt Edward shift, his body tensed and convusled, I looked at his eyes where pressed closed and his expression was one of such intense concentration I had never seen the like of.

My hand paused, swirling around the area near the top of his pale trousers, watching his muscles ripple and his face grow taught, but not with pleasure.

He moaned my name, his voice a low rasp of its usual eloquent fluidity.

'Please Bella, Please'.


End file.
